Current adaptive streaming solutions compensate for a best-effort internet by providing high viewer quality when internet bandwidth is available, and providing lower viewer quality when internet bandwidth is reduced, such as due to congestion. As video resolutions and bit-rates increase, current adaptive streaming solutions are less able to consistently deliver high resolution video without fluctuations in quality.